The present invention relates to lighting devices which produce light in a variety of colors; and more particularly to a novel lighting effects device which produces a luminescing or glowing solid volume or field of uniform colored light that has a hue changing from basic colors, red, blue, or green, to the pastel or sum colors thereof.
The employment of colored light that flashes, flickers, or otherwise changes, generally referred to as psychedelics, is becoming more widespread in providing a pleasant backdrop or complementary appeal to the other senses. This is especially true in the field of musical entertainment, where musicians find their services are often more sought after if their musical artistry is combined with some other medium of appeal, such as a light show, which enhances their performance.
The present invention differs therefrom in that, instead of physchedelics, there is provided a light luminescing device which to the viewer appears to emit a solid volume of luminous light, and such luminescence is viewed in basic colors and the pastel or sum colors thereof.